In certain fluid flow environments, it is necessary to avoid turbulence resulting from operation of the valve. This is especially so in connection with laboratory tests where turbulence would interfere with or cause erroneous conclusions in low-volume experimental runs.
One example of the need for accurate readings in low-volume fluid systems is found in the petroleum industry, where the same pipe line may be used to pump different types of crude oil, such as so-called "sweet" and "sour" crude oils. The need to determine whether one type of crude oil is contaminated by the other and, if so, the degree to which such contamination occurs, has necessitated appropriate laboratory experiments to be conducted under controlled flow conditions. Typically, the experiments require the pumping of crude oil from one conduit or test chamber through another conduit separated from the first conduit by a valve. The valve would be closed while oil is introduced into the first conduit, then opened to permit flow. Subsequently it would be closed again to quickly shut off flow. It is important to the integrity of the experiment to avoid turbulence when the valve is opened and closed under these conditions.
Although it was determined that a valve which does not create turbulence would be highly desirable in the above and other fluid mixing studies, no appropriate valve for the purpose was found to be available. It was theorized that a valve capable of functioning in this manner should have no gaps or grooves in the flow path which might create turbulence, but should have an essentially smooth bore. This requirement is not limited to the flow path within the valve body itself, but also to the connection between the conduits and the inlet and outlet of the valve. It was also determined that the valve assembly should be capable of being quickly connected to and disconnected from inlet and outlet conduits without adversely affecting its smooth bore construction.
It was therefore an object of the invention to provide a smooth bore valve capable of meeting the above requirements.